Drake and Josh: The Nightmare Returns
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A phone call threatens to end the perfect life Lin, Megan and their son Xiaoping lead, will they be able to make it through this problem or will their family be pulled apart by one woman's jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

**Drake and Josh: The Nightmare Returns**

Chapter 1 of my new Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Years had passed since the birth of Lin Xiaoping. He was now nine years old, he was the miniature of his father although he had inherited his mother's energy. Life had been relatively normal for them; he was good friends with his cousins and was greatly loved by his parents. Megan and Lin were overflowing with pride at being parents and were glad they had raised their son right, since he had started school they had heard nothing but good reports about him, he was always well-behaved, helped the other kids when they needed help and was ready to talk to anyone and make friends with them. There was however some problems, some of the kids bullied him for no reason other than the fact he was Chinese-American, this stopped however after his parents spoke with the principal and life was perfect once again.

It was late afternoon, Xiaoping had just got home from school, Megan was busy in the kitchen, and Lin was on his way home from work. Just then the phone rang, Xiaoping picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Who is this, I'm calling for Megan Parker?" A female voice said.

"My Mom's name is Megan, but her last name's Lin," Xiaoping replied confused.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the woman on the other side before she spoke again.

"That's her; I'd like to speak to her please." The woman said, her voice was shaking like she was trying to control her temper.

Xiaoping was confused but none the less turned to his mother who had just walked into the room.

"Mom, someone wants to talk to you," He said and handed her the phone.

"Thanks Xiaoping," She replied, smiling.

As Xiaoping headed through to watch TV Megan brought the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Long time no see, bitch," The voice says and Megan freezes as she recognizes the voice.

"Charlotte," She whispers, hardly daring to believe it.

It was Charlotte, the girl who, back in high school, had a crush on Lin and tried to force Lin and Megan apart when Megan was at her most vulnerable. But Charlotte was supposed to be in prison for attempted murder, and she wouldn't act like this on a prison phone.

"What do you want?" Megan asks, her voice shaking.

"You know what I want, you stole him from me bitch, you stole him and married _my_ husband," Charlotte almost screamed.

It was just as Megan feared; she was still obsessed with Lin. Megan was about to speak but Charlotte was raving again.

"You stole him from me, I know he wanted me." She declared venomously, "You forced him didn't you, you forced him to marry you and when he refused to have sex with you, you forced him to adopt that brat I spoke to."

Megan shook her head and groaned.

"You are crazy, how many times do we have to tell you?" Megan stated, exasperated, "Lin loves me, he married me because he wanted to and we didn't adopt Xiaoping, he's our son, our own son."

Charlotte shrieked and began yelling obscenities and threats down the phone, Megan rolled he eyes and went to hang up, but the last threat got her attention.

"I swear, I'll make you pay for taking my life from me" Charlotte screamed, "I'll make you pay, I'll make sure that brat suffers!"

Megan hung up and put the phone down, it was then she realized she was shaking.

"Mom?"

She turned to see her son's concerned face and managed a weak smile.

"I'm okay darling, nothing to worry about" She replied, kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair.

She decided to wait until Lin came home before saying anything about Charlotte to Xiaoping.

Lin arrived home about ten minutes later and was greeted enthusiastically by Xiaoping. After Xiaoping return to the living room Megan kissed her husband and then spoke to him quietly.

"Lin, we need to talk, it's urgent," She said.

"What's wrong?"

Megan took a deep breath and told him about Charlotte's call, everything she said, including her final threat.

"She's out, she's escaped from prison somehow," Lin deduced, Megan nodded.

"I don't know how to explain this to Xiaoping, I don't wanna scare him, but if I say nothing she could hurt him" Megan tells him, Lin kissed her.

"We'll have to tell him Megan," He decides.

They then headed through to the living room. Xiaoping noticed the serious looks on his parent's faces and became concerned. They sat down and finally the silence was broken.

"Son, we need to tell you something important." Lin began.

So they told him all about Charlotte, her past with them and what was happening now, Xiaoping listened, his eyes widening in shock as heard about the woman's threats and realized some were directed at him.

There was a long silence as Xiaoping fought o fully understand what had just been said to him, finally he swallowed nervously.

"Am…Am I in danger?" He asked, his voice choked.

Megan hugged him and kissed the top of his head, "Of course not, we won't let anything bad happen to you sweetheart, I promise."

Lin nodded and also hugged his son, "You'll be alright, we're watching out for you".

Xiaoping nodded, feeling reassured, but not completely. They soon received a call from the police confirming their suspicions, Charlotte had escaped and was dangerous, but at this moment there was nothing they could do except wait and hope nothing happened to them before the police were able to apprehend her again.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Charlotte is on the loose, what will happen, will they make it through this nightamre, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Drake and Josh: The Nightmare Returns**

Chapter 2 of my Drake and Josh story, things take a more dramatic turn, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A couple of days had passed since Charlotte's call; she had called a few more times to make more threats. Other than that everything was the same it had always been. Xiaoping was currently at school with his cousins, Buffy and Piper. It was during lunch and they were sitting eating and talking, at least, Buffy and Piper were talking, but they were talking about stuff that interested them as girls, leaving Xiaoping to sit in awkward silence. It was awkward for him being the only boy in the group; however he was distracted at the moment. Piper was the first to notice it.

"Xiaoping, you okay?" She asked, concerned.

He quickly shook himself and smiled.

"I'm fine really, I just, feel like someone's watching me," He told her.

Buffy looked up, confused, "Why would be worried about that?"

Xiaoping sighed and told them about Charlotte. When he was done their eyes were wide with shock.

"Anyway, that crazy lady might try to hurt me, I was worried she might've been watching me" He finished.

Piper was trembling; "That's, horrible, how can she–"

Buffy cut across her, "Nothing gonna happen, the police will get her and until they do, you've got us."

Xiaoping smiled, "Thanks guys but, you can't be there all the time remember, don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for her."

They all smiled, unaware that Xiaoping's suspicions had been right, he was being watched, Charlotte was in her car, parked near the school, watching him, picking her moment to strike.

Finally school was over and Xiaoping was getting ready to head home, he was alone and unaware that he was walking into a trap. As he was walking a woman appeared, walking the other way, just then she stopped and smiled

"Hi, you okay?" She asked, friendly, a little too friendly.

Xiaoping stopped something about the woman made him feel nervous, he nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go, my parents are expecting me back quickly" He told her.

Her smile faltered slightly but she regained it.

"Hey, I know your parents, I could give you a lift," She remarked.

Xiaoping steeped back, he recognized her voice now.

"No," He shook his head and she glared as he revealed, "I know you, you're that woman Charlotte."

Charlotte realized her cover was blown and as Xiaoping turned to try and run, she grabbed him and began forcing him over to her car, parked only a few feet away.

"HELP, someone help, I'm being kidn–" Xiaoping tried to scream but Charlotte clamped her hand over his mouth.

Xiaoping struggled and kicked but it was useless, Charlotte was too strong. She forced him into the back seat of the car and forced him face down across the back seats. She grabbed his arms and even as he struggled futilely Charlotte bound his hands behind his back with duct tape, she also wrapped more tape around his ankles and finally wrapped more above his knees, leaving him helplessly bound. As he had been forced down his words had been muffled by the back seat but she finally sat him up.

"You're not gonna get away with this, the police are gonna find you and then you'll pay," He spat at her, angrily, still struggling against his bonds.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up you stupid brat." She growled at him.

"You can't just kidnap me and expect to-mrfph!" Xiaoping's tirade was cut off by Charlotte taping several strips of duct tape over his mouth, gagging him.

"I warned you, brat, now, let's go, I've got a little surprise in store for you" She told him menacingly.

Before Xiaoping could comment a cloth was tied over his eyes and he was pushed over so he was lying across the back seat again, Charlotte got in the front and drove off, smirking as she glanced in the rear view mirror at the blindfolded bound and gagged boy in the back.

A couple of hours later Charlotte stopped the car, she then got out, opened the back door and lifted Xiaoping out, he was trembling, terrified. She closed the car doors and locked the car before picking up Xiaoping and slinging him over her shoulder.

"Well, we're here, you're gonna enjoy this you little brat" She remarked nastily.

Xiaoping moaned into his gag as Charlotte carried him inside a building. Soon he felt himself being placed on the floor and the blindfold was removed. He looked around; he was standing in a room that was completely bland except for a chair in the middle of the room and another off to the side, next to a small table. Before he could even attempt to wriggle free Charlotte dragged him to the chair in the middle of the room and cut the tape from his arms and legs, before he could try anything however she forced him onto the chair and tied his hands to the back of it before tying his legs to the front chair legs. She smirked as she surveyed her handiwork, Xiaoping's moan of pain was muffled by the tape over his mouth, Charlotte had tied the ropes so tight they were really uncomfortable, almost painful.

"Now for some more fun," She remarked as she walked over to the table and picked something up; she then walked back to him, "Smile."

Xiaoping screaming into his gag as Charlotte took a picture of him helplessly tied to the chair, unable to move or speak. Charlotte smirked and showed him the picture; he looked up at her, confused and petrified.

"I'll print it off and send it to your Mother tomorrow, see how she likes her little darling son in this position," Charlotte remarked with arrogance, "Get some sleep while you can little boy, I'm gonna make sure you suffer tomorrow."

With that she ignored Xiaoping's muffled moans and left the room, he looked out the window, it was already night time, he hoped the police knew what had happened or that he would be found soon, he had never been more scared in his whole life. The terror combined with the discomfort brought on by the ropes meant that no matter how much he tried, or how tired he got, he couldn't fall asleep.

'_What is she gonna do to me,'_ He thought desperately, _Please, someone, save me.'_

* * *

><p>End of chapter, poor Xiaoping has ben kidnapped by Charlotte, how far will she go to claim Lin now that' she's kidnapped his son? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Drake and Josh: The Nightmare Returns**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The following day brought with it only new terrors. Having been unable to sleep Xiaoping was exhausted but that didn't deter Charlotte who walked into the room he was being held captive and smirk.

"Well, it's about time the mail was delivered, let's see how your dear Mother takes this," She remarked as she picked up the phone.

Xiaoping squirmed and tried to scream through the tape; Charlotte walked over to him and shook her head.

"Just sit still and behave yourself," She told him, menacingly, "If you do I _might_ let you talk to her, got it."

Xiaoping stopped struggled and started at her in disbelief, he could tell she was actually serious but couldn't figure out why. He watched forlornly as Charlotte dialled his home phone number.

Megan meanwhile was frantic with worry, she hadn't heard from Xiaoping since he left for school the day before. She had called the police as well as calling Drake, Josh, even her parents and Lin's nobody had heard anything from him. She glanced at the bundle of mail in front of her, at the front was a small envelope addressed directly to her, she picked it up, confused, just then the phone rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Morning bitch," It was Charlotte.

"What do you want?" Megan asked, angrily.

"Checked your mail yet?" Charlotte asked.

Megan was confused so she opened the envelope and looked at its contents, she froze as she saw it was a picture of Xiaoping, he was tied to a chair and had tape over his mouth, his eyes were wide with fear. At the same time she heard a muffled moan that she recognized as Xiaoping, in the background on the other side of the phone.

"You, let him go!" She shrieked.

"Yeah, as if, how does it feel to know your darling little boy is in my clutches huh?" Charlotte taunted her.

"What are you doing to him?" Megan asked, fear overtaking her.

"What do you think, you hurt me by stealing Lin, so I'm gonna hurt you, by making this little brat suffer," Charlotte responded furiously.

There was a slight pause and then Charlotte continued in a calmer tone.

"Well, he's behaved himself, and I'm feeling generous so, here," She stated.

Megan was confused; all she heard were footsteps and then suddenly, a ripping sound and a yelp of pain.

"Shut up you little baby, here, it's your Mommy," Megan could hear Charlotte's mocking voice and then.

"M-Mom," It was Xiaoping, his voice was shaking, he was terrified.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, you're gonna be okay?" Megan tried to reassure him, just then he burst out, "Don't listen to her Mom, don't listen–"

He was cut off as Megan heard the sound of a slap and a dull thud, she guessed Charlotte had slapped him and he had fallen over, toppling the chair at the same time.

Charlotte's voice then came over the phone again.

"Now do you understand how serious I am," She growled.

"You won't get away with this!" Megan yelled.

"As if you can stop me, I hold the bargaining tool here bitch," Charlotte replied before issuing an ultimatum, "Let me put this simple, leave Lin now, he's mine and nobody else can have him."

"It doesn't just work like that Charlotte" Megan replied but Charlotte simply yelled and then issued a final warning.

"Leave Lin and this state; never come back, or else, you'll never see your little boy again…alive that is,"

Before Megan could reply Charlotte hung up, Megan lowered the phone, shaking. Lin walked over and hugged her, he then spoke.

"Megan, the police are here," He told, she nodded and turned to them.

There was silence for a moment and then Megan spoke.

"I kept her talking for as long as possible, I don't know if…" She began but faltered.

One of the officers however nodded.

"You kept her on for more than long enough, we've managed to trace her location, we've got officers en route now," He told her.

"Please, you have to hurry," Megan pleaded with them, "She's going to kill him."

The officers reassured Megan and now all they could do was pray the police would arrive in time to save Xiaoping.

Charlotte meanwhile pulled the chair back up and glared at Xiaoping, but then smirked when she saw he was crying, as well as seeing the ugly welt just beneath his eye where she had struck.

"Aw, did I hurt the little baby, too bad, I warned you," She told him casually before continuing in a more malevolent tone, "Now, make sure you can't draw attention to us while I have my fun."

Before Xiaoping could protest she shoved a wad of cloth roughly into his mouth before taking the cloth that had been the blindfold and tying it over his mouth, so he could spit the wadded cloth out.

"Now, I've got a little surprise for you," She stated gleefully.

Xiaoping's eyes widened as she stood in front of him holding a heated steel rod.

"This'll hurt you, but I'll enjoy it," She told him evilly.

Despite his struggles there was no escape and Xiaoping let out a scream that was strangled by his gag as she pressed the heated rod against his face, she continued to do so repeatedly, choosing different spots and savagely pressing the rod against his skin, ensuring the maximum amount of pain. Finally she stopped but then, to his horror pulled out a box of matches and struck one. Xiaoping's muffled screams were obvious pleads for her to stop but she ignored them and set the match next to his hair, after some time she extinguished the blaze and smirked at the effect, some of the hair on the right hand side of his face had been burned off, the skin underneath was scorched, Xiaoping was crying until she suddenly grabbed something off the table and threw it at him.

He shook his head as he realized it was water, he was confused at this until she grabbed something else of the table that he realized a second too late was a cattle prod, she shocked him with it, the water making it worse. Like the heated rod she repeatedly shocked him until she was satisfied. He slumped forwards but she slapped him again.

"I didn't give you permission to go to sleep you lazy brat, fine, let's see how you like this," She raved, clearly out of her mind.

Xiaoping barely registered her words however she suddenly tied a length of rope around his neck and savagely pulled it tight. He screamed into his gag and he struggled, fighting to breathe. Charlotte pulled the rope even tighter and he nearly blacked out before she released the rope and stepped back. She then walked over to the table and grabbed something else, she then walked in front of him and he stared shocked. In her hand she was holding a knife with a serrated edge.

"Don't struggle now brat, I wanna have fun cutting you, but if you struggle I just might slit your throat, got it" She growled at him, he whimpered and nodded.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Charlotte is now torturing Xiaoping, will he make it. Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Drake and Josh: The Nightmare Returns**

Chapter 4 of my Drake and Josh story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Tell me about it, well, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Xiaoping screamed into his gag as Charlotte raised the blade to cut him. Before she could however the door burst open and suddenly the knife was knocked out of her hands and she was forced to the ground. Xiaoping started in shock and then realized that it was the police, they were arresting her. He then became aware he was trembling and crying, as it dawned on him that his torment was finally over the tears came even harder. One of the police approached him and removed the cloth that was wrapped around his mouth, allowing him to spit out the wad of cloth that had been stuffed in his mouth. He tried to speak but couldn't due to his crying and sobbing. The police officer then untied him, as he did he spoke.

"It's okay kid, you're safe now," he told him.

Finally the frightened boy managed to find his voice.

"M-Mom, Dad, I…" He choked out desperately.

"It's okay, we'll call them, we need to get you to hospital," The officer explained, "They'll meet you there."

Still trembling and crying Xiaoping nodded. The police then took the arrested Charlotte and took her away, back to prison; Xiaoping was taken to hospital immediately.

Megan meanwhile was sitting in the living room, staring blankly into space, terrified for her son's safety. Lin sat next to her holing her, but unable to do anything more than that. The rest of their family, Lin's parents, Walter and Audrey, Drake, Rachel and Buffy and Josh Mindy and Piper were all sitting nearby, watching the terrified couple, lost, unsure what to do. Just then the phone rang; Megan grabbed it frantically and answered.

"Yes?" Her voice shook with fear as she expected it to be Charlotte taunting her again.

"Mrs Lin," It was a police officer, Megan tensed, "Yes, it's me." She replied.

"We managed to arrest her, your son is alive, he's been taken to hospital."

Megan collapsed back in a heap on the sofa.

"Hospital?" She asked, concerned.

"In addition to kidnapping and holding him hostage she decided to torture him too, quite horrifically," The officer explained solemnly.

"She what," Megan breathed, shocked, "What is wrong with her, how can she treat him like that, he's only nine for God sake."

"I know, you should probably get done to the hospital soon," The officer replied, "He's asking for his parents."

Megan nodded and the officer hung up after informing her which hospital Xiaoping was at. She told the others and they all hurried to their cars and drove off.

They arrived and everybody decided to let Lin and Megan go in and see Xiaoping alone first. They hurried inside his ward, he was sitting up in bed, the burns to his face and the electrical burns he had received had been treated, the remaining visible signs were the scars left by the burns and several ligature marks on his wrists and one on his neck. He also sported two bruises beneath his right eye. He was still trembling violently but was no longer crying; on the table next to the bed was a tray with an empty plate on it. This relieved them as it meant he had eaten something as they knew that, in addition to everything else Charlotte was also starving him. He looked up as they walked over to his bed; Megan then threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh darling, thank God you're okay," She choked out as she cried, overjoyed that her son was safe.

Rather than shy away, embarrassed like he usually did now, Xiaoping immediately latched on to his Mother and clung to her desperately.

"Mom," was all he managed to say before fresh tears overflowed.

Lin smiled and sat on the edge of the bed on the other side and gently rubbed his son's back, he too was crying tears of joy at being reunited with his son.

"It's okay son, you're safe now, we're all here," He said, Xiaoping nodded.

Finally, after they were able to calm down, the others came in; Buffy and Piper were really upset and kept apologizing, saying they should've been there, looking out for him. He managed to reassure them that it was fine, he was okay now and that was what mattered.

Eventually it was late and the others had to leave, but Megan and Lin decided to stay at the hospital with Xiaoping until he was allowed to go home. As he lay down to sleep, Megan and Lin watched him.

"Do you think he'll recover okay?" Megan asked, worried.

"He's been through a horrific and terrifying experience and he's still alive," Lin replied, "I don't know how long it'll take him to recover but he'll get there, and he'll be stronger because of it."

Megan smiled and kissed her husband before they both also went to sleep, they knew their son was safe now and they knew his recovery, although slow, would benefit him in the long run. They also knew that they were going to be there to help him, every step of the way.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Xiaoping is saved, now all that remains is for him to recover. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
